Una Nueva Vida Sin Ti
by WonWon Galla
Summary: Katniss no soporta la idea de volver al D12 y se va al D4 con su madre. Allí trata de comenzar una nueva vida con sus amigas, tratando de comprender y olvidar el pasado. Peeta en cambio, vuelve al D12 con la esperanza de ver a Katniss y al no encontrarla enloquece y no le encuentra sentido a su vida. Regalo para SadderThanSilence. Foro "HEFDLP".
1. Chapter 1

Una nueva vida sin ti

_Bueno, este es mi regalo de navidad del Intercambio Navideño del Foro Hasta El Final de La Pradera y es para…_

_**¡Rebeca! O Sadder**_

_Yo elegí escribir sobre cómo sería si Katniss se fuera al D4 con su madre, en vez de volver al Distrito 12. Y que Peeta se queda en el D12. La cosa que quedó fue un intento de comedia, en los cuales Katniss y Peeta se dejan de rodeos con el pasado y comienzan una nueva vida._

_¡Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

><p>Capitulo N° 1: No hay vuelta atrás – Katniss<p>

* * *

><p>El aerodeslizador es tan silencioso que ni yo siento cuando se eleva en el aire dejándome con mi madre en el distrito 4. Ella está afuera de su casa de rocas de dos plantas frente al mar, mirándome con una mirada perdida, una mirada vacía, y que pese a que hay muchas palabras de consuelo que decir no se hacen presentes en el aire .<p>

Camino lentamente por el sendero de piedra sobre la arena y sin saber qué hacer ni que paro frente a ella y nos miramos. Su alma esta tan rota como la mía y puedo verlo en su mirada.

‒ Hola Hija ‒ dice con la voz quebrada, sonriendo tristemente. Siempre comparé a Primrose con mi madre, y ahora me doy cuenta que esa fue una de las razones por las cuales no había querido volver a ver a mi madre. Me recuerda mucho a ella. Oh Prim.

‒ Hola Mamá ‒ susurro sin poder aguantar más el llanto.

Ella me abraza y nos permitimos llorar, ella en mis hombros y yo en los suyos. Lloramos por nuestros muertos, por los amigos que perdimos, por el temor a que vuelvan los juegos, por la sociedad que mató a mi hermana y por el hecho de que estamos solas y rotas como viejas muñecas en un armario.

Perdí la noción del tiempo llorando con mi madre, pero para cuando entramos a su casa ya es de noche y hace frío.

La casa de mi madre no es muy grande, pero tampoco tan pequeña. La puerta es de madera oscura tallada. Entro yo primero y ella me segunda cerrando la puerta, ambas con respiraciones ya pausadas. El recibidor es pequeño, tiene un perchero y una mesita con un jarron; de los lados del recividor salen dos aberturas, la de la izquierda se dirije a un living y la derecha al comedor, por donde puedo ver que hay una puerta que seguramente se dirije a la cocina. Al frente del recibidor estan unas escaleras que se dirigen al segundo piso.

– En el segundo piso hay dos habitaciones, cada una con su baño, y la biblioteca. La habitación del fondo es la mía. Mi casa es tu casa. – dicho esto mi madre sube lentamente las escaleras y yo tomo lugar en uno de los sillones color arena con vista al patio trasero.

Y ahora que estoy aquí me doy cuenta que ya no hay vuelta atrás. Lo hecho, hecho está.

Han pasado unas semanas desde que he llegado, mi madre se ha enfocado en el trabajo para distraerse y en cuanto a mi … soy un desastre. No hago nada para cambiarlo, mis días son una rutina monótona y pusilánime: lloro hasta que no me quedan lágrimas, me "alimento", me torturo mentalmente asiéndome la culpable de todo lo ocurrido en la revolución, pienso cosas deprimentes, vuelvo a llorar sin lágrimas, miro un punto fijo en la pared y pierdo el conocimiento hasta el día siguiente.

Mi madre contrató a una señora lugareña de piel trigueña que es bastante joven, serán unos 25 años, con el cabello rizado oscuro, muy rizado. Ella hace el aseo y mantiene la casa en orden, creo que se llama Mariana y es del D4.

Es bastante simpática y a veces me pregunta cosas, a lo cual yo respondo con monosílabos. Nunca estoy de humor para nada.

Tampoco me muevo, ni como y con suerte me arrastro al baño. Mi madre vino un día con un médico y me conectaron suero, ni siquiera me molesté porque esa mierda es del Capitolio, dado a que con esa cosa me ahorro comer y tomar agua. Soy una floja.

Uno, dos meses pasan hasta que decido hacer algo y comer. No tengo hambre, pero la sensación de suciedad de mi boca es insoportable y no me gusta.

Ya he pensado bastante y he medio-superado lo de Prim, llegando a la conclusión temporal de que todo fue culpa de Coin y una pizca de Gale (al fin y al cabo el diseño las bombas, pero no sabían para que las ocuparían). Se limitará a eso por el momento, no seguiré pensando en ello.

Saco la aguja que tengo en el brazo que me conectaba al suero y me mareo. Una sensación de asco me inunda y en un impulso me paro del sillón en el cual pase mi agonía mental. Todo me da vueltas y me marea aún más. Me voy de cara al piso y me desmallo.

(…)

‒ ¡Oh! ¡¿Katniss te encuentras bien?!—ese grito me trae de vuelta de la inconsciencia, es Mariana y se escucha muy alterada. Siento que ya no estoy en el piso donde estaba y siento el sillón de nuevo. He dejado un huequito bien cómodo.

‒…Si, si, gracias—le digo incorporándome. Ya me siento bastante mejor y con más energía, las nauseas se fueron y ya veo normal.

‒ ¿Vas a comer? — me pregunta suavemente caminando a la cocina.

‒ Si — mi voz, ahora me doy cuenta, esta ronca y suena sufrida; me cuesta hablar y duele… se tendrá que ir pasando con el habla.

Veamos, tengo que hacer algo hoy para salir de la rutina…mmmmm… ¡Annie!

¡Oh Annie! Me había olvidado de ella, iré a verla hoy mismo.

(…)

Me baño y me visto con ropa que hay en el armario de mi habitación, algo sencillo: unos pantalones de tela gruesa verde oscuro, una camisa beige y un abrigo grueso color café. Hace frío y estamos en pleno invierno, o eso creo yo.

Paso el almuerzo conversando cosas triviales con Marianette, resulta que ese era su verdadero nombre y conseguí que me llevase a la casa de Annie en bote y todo. La aldea de los vencedores queda en una isla solitaria justo en frente de la bahía que tiene la casa de mi madre.

Mary (Ya le inventé un mote y todo) es originaria del D4 y su familia es de pescadores experimentados. Es bastante simpática y sabe cuando callar. Me cae bien.

La casa Odair-Cresta se ve amplia y con estilo caribeño. En la isla solo hay cuatro casas, de las que antes se ocupaban 3 y ahora se ocupa una. Las demás casa para los vencedores están en otras islas.

Le dije a Mary que me acompañara y ella me dijo que pasaría a buscarme en dos horas (eran las 15:00), que tenía muchas cosas que hacer en casa.

Respiro y toco la puerta. El día está nublado y parece que va a llover.

‒ ¡Ya voy!—escucho la inconfundible voz de Annie Odair. Se oye más segura y fuerte. Pero solo se oye.

Espero unos segundos y escucho unos pasos apresurados hacia la puerta… me aburro de esperar. La puerta se abre de improviso y casi me caigo de la impresión. Se ve mucho más rellenita y alegre. Más rellenita y con una panza fácil de distinguir (Pero no muy grande).

‒ Hola Annie —digo con una sonrisa. Ella me sonríe de vuelta.

‒ ¡Katniss! ¡Hola! ¡Pasa! – me abraza con esa pansa y me deja pasar. Su casa, por dentro es igual a la mía de la aldea de los vencedores, excepto en la decoración. Esta tiene una decoración que le da un aire más relajado y alegre, con un toque de Finnick (a una parte de mi le duele escuchar ese nombre). Me siento en uno de los sillones blancos de la sala de estar.

‒Y ¿Qué tal?—pregunto tratando de sonar lo más superficial posible.

‒ ¡¿Estas de Broma?! Después de Tres meses de que estuvieses muerta en vida recién te dignas a visitarme – se hace la indignada ‒ ¡Es broma! He estado genial y… ¡adivina qué!

Annie parece niña pequeña, este comportamiento es muy raro en ella, que se haya salido de su "dieta" ya es raro, y lo es más que este bromeando conmigo después de todo lo que hice (Que matarle al marido no es cosa sencilla ni fácil de olvidar).

‒No sé, dime tu — le sigo el jueguito.

Reprime un gritillo de emoción.

‒ ¡Estoy Embarazada!

…

Oh… Eso no lo esperaba.

‒ ¿De quién?—pregunto cautelosa.

‒Pues de quien más—dice sonriente—de Finnick Odair.

‒ ¿Co-Cómo?

‒Hay Katniss, yo creo que ya estas lo suficiente mayorcita como para que te explique cómo se hacen los bebés ‒ adopta una pose de brazos jarras, como si me estuviera regañando.

‒ NO—Niego con la cabeza, divertida y avergonzada por la situación—Pero ¿Cuándo?

‒ En la luna de miel, en el Distrito 13—explica con paciencia.

‒ ¿El lo sabía?

‒ Claro que si, si no, no hubiese ido al Capitolio para luchar por un nuevo Panem – se seca una lágrima solitaria. Finnick Odair, todo un hombre digno de recordar. Gracias a él nunca tendremos los Juegos de nuevo.

Ambas nos quedamos pensativas unos segundos y un trueno nos sobresalta.

‒Va a llover, será mejor que te quedes a tomar té.

Paso la tarde con Annie conversando y el clima no mejora. Llueve a cántaros y caen truenos, parece que si es invierno. Ella me cuenta de que tiene casi cuatro meses de embarazo y que desde que se enteró se ha puesto más feliz. Mi madre la viene a visitar muy seguido y no me había dicho, o quizás si me dijo pero no la escuche.

Me invita a pasar la noche aquí con ella y acepto, con este diluvio no se puede ni andar en bote. Llamo a la casa de mi madre con el teléfono de la casa de Annie y le digo a Mary que no me venga a buscar y que le avise, como pueda, a mi madre que estoy en casa de Annie.

El tiempo pasa volando con Annie, me divertí mucho y después de mucho tiempo sonrío. Sonrío sinceramente porque soy feliz. En el mundo hay gente fantástica, amigable y dispuesta a ayudarte en todo y estar a tu lado. Annie es una de esas, mi amiga, mi familia.

Hoy decido que una nueva Katniss va a nacer, no más problemas mentales ni nada, soy joven y tengo que vivir la vida como a Prim le hubiera gustado. Seré feliz con mis amigas y me olvidaré del pasado, aunque este siga atormentándome. Es hora de un cambio de página, es hora de mostrarme tal y como soy para ayudar a la gente que quiero.

Que Peeta y Gale se pudran, porque soy una vencedora, del distrito 12, arquera, cazadora, Sinsajo, Ícono de la Guerra, Voluntaria en los Juegos del Hambre… Yo soy Katniss Eveerdeen.

_Y no necesito a nadie para sobrevivir._

* * *

><p><strong>Y este fue el primer capítulo, espero que haya gustado Reb. <strong>

**Después de este capítulo la historia se vuelve parodia humorística y sale Peeta.**

**Saludos, Won.**


	2. Navi¿Qué? – Katniss

**Capítulos Dos: Navi..¿Qué? – Katniss**

* * *

><p>El diluvio sigue al día siguiente. No ha parado de llover desde ayer y estoy en casa de Annie. Con la cara que tienen las nubes no veo que el clima vaya a mejorar, o por lo menos en unas horas.<p>

Miro el reloj de la mesita de noche, pasan de las nueve y media; ha juzgar de los ruidos provenientes de la primera planta, yo diría que Annie ya se ha levantado.

Me levanto más perezosa que lo normal por haber dormido horas extra, me coloco los zapatos, tiendo la cama, me aseo en el baño de la habitación y me dirijo a ayudar a Annie.

Me sorprendo al encontrar la sala de estar de lo más ordenada y reluciente, dado a que ayer parecía que hubiera pasado un tornado con todo el escandalo de la guerra de almohadas. Y Annie me ganó (¡Pero no fue justo! Ella por estar embarazada no puede recibir golpes y no le pude pegar fuerte, en cambio ella desplomó dos almohadas completas en mi).

Cuando voy por entrar a la cocina, me caigo de bruces al suelo, pegándome un buen tortazo en la cara. Me levanto y me froto la nariz no ha sido nada.

En el suelo hay muchas (demasiadas) cajas enormes de cartón. Es una barrera de cajas.

–¡Feliz una-semana-para-navidad Katniss!– Annie salta desde una caja grande con serpentinas y un traje rojo con blanco. ¿Qué acaba de decir?

–¿Navi..qué?–Annie se sorprende y se tapa la boca con una mano-

–¿No la conoces?– pregunta sorprendida.

–No– respondo simplemente. Annie sale de la caja sin dificultad y me toma las manos.

–Es una de las pocos cosas buenas que celebraba el Capitolio. Mira, cada año el 25 de diciembre se celebra en nacimiento de un ícono de las generaciones pasadas, anteriores a los días oscuros. En esta fecha, le gente suele regalar cosas a los demás por el mero hecho de que es navidad. A los niños pequeños se le hace creer que es un ser ficticio llamado Santa Claus –Pero que ridículo nombre– Se suele comer pavo. Ero lo más importante de todo –hace énfasis en la palabra "todo", alargando la "o"– Es que se disfruta con la familia.

Se ve interesante esa cosa de la navidad. Al ver que no hablo, Annie sigue con su diálogo.

–En la navidad suele ponerse un árbol para dejar los regalos, generalmente un pino pequeño, que se adorna con esferas de colores y luces brillantes. Las casas se suelen decorar también con renos (Los que llevan el carro de Santa Claus), luces en los tejados, calcetines (Para dulces) en la chimenea y muchas cosas más. Estas – señala las cajas enormes– son las decoraciones navideñas que venían con la casa y hoy voy a decorar.

–Te ayudo– digo abriendo una caja.

* * *

><p>Paso la mañana preguntando cosas sobre la navidad y decorando con Annie. Debo reconocer que más que ser una tontería eso de navidad, es una buena ocasión para olvidar rencores y empezar nuevas amistades; por lo que me dijo Plutarch hace meses cuando abordé el aerodeslizador que me trajo aquí, se que Gale esta trabajando en el D2. Le enviaré una carta.<p>

Sigue lloviendo, pero de manera más tenue.

* * *

><p>Después de un almuerzo continental que hizo Annie con mi ayuda moral, ella se fue a dormir un rato y yo me quedé leyendo en la sala.<p>

Voy a la mitad del libro de nudos de pesca cuando alguien toca la puerta. Digo alguien porque es casi imposible que el viento haga melodías con los puños.

Cuando abro la puerta me encuentro con Johanna Mason empapada.

–¡¿Qué esperas descerebrada para dejarme pasar?! ¿¡Una orden judicial!?– me grita temblando de frío. Me corro a un lado para dejarla pasar y voy a buscar una toalla.

–Es un gusto verte de nuevo Johanna– dio desde las escaleras.

–Igualmente– Ella me grita desde el recibidor.

Annie con nuestros gritos se levanta y veo como me mira con cara de asesina en serie. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda y abro el armario de una habitación para sacar toallas para Johanna.

–¡Johanna llegaste!

–¡Annie!

* * *

><p>Explicarle a Johanna lo que es la navidad fue toda una odisea. Yo supuse que la conocía, pero no, pues se zafaba del Capitolio cada vez que podía y nunca fue a este en Navidad. Y ahora que sabe que es la navidad, anda canturreando que quiere un hacha y que se disfrazará de Santa Claus. No se quien de aquí es más infantil.<p>

A estas alturas ya a terminado de llover y puedo volver a casa, aunque estoy bastante cómoda aquí. Cuando he dicho que me iba, Annie me empujó hasta la cocina para preparar la merienda y me trató de enseñar a hacer pan típico del Distrito 4.

Casi intoxico a Johanna con el pan. Soy pésima cocinera.

Cuando la chica del hacha terminó de escupir la bazofia que yo hice, se salió persiguiendo con una tijera por toda la casa.

No se en que momento me tropecé, pero en ese instante Jo se me tiró encima, aprisionandome con sus piernas.

–Eso solo fue un motivo más para mi venganza, ahora tu pelo las va a pagar– Esperen un momento. Me esta cortando el pelo y por lo que siento, es muy corto. Me hacía falta un corte, mi cabello estaba muy largo, más de lo que alguna vez lo tuve.

Trato de liberarme pero en inútil.

Maldita Johanna.

* * *

><p>Con la promesa de volver pronto a visitar a Annie y a Johanna (Quien se quedará mucho tiempo), logré volver a casa. Tuve suerte de que un bote de pescadores pasaba por allí justo en ese momento y me llevaran a la costa nuevamente. Hacía frío y seguía nublado.<p>

Toco la puerta de la casa de mi madre y sale ella a abrirme.

–¡Katniss hija! Me tenías muy preocupada, pasa que te va a dar una neumonía – mi madre me abraza y yo le devuelvo el abrazo, tratando de ser lo menos fría posible.

He tenido tiempo para pensar que ella nunca tuvo la culpa de nada, un sistema injusto mató a su esposo y ella quedó destruida. Yo lo comparé con cuando tenían capturado a Peeta, esperando cada día las noticias para saber si estaba bien, y el día en el que nos advirtió del bombardeo casi no soporto la idea de que le hubiesen hecho algo. Y lo de Prim. Ella no pudo haber evitado una gran depresión, el sistema le quitó a dos de los seres más importantes de su vida y ahora solo me tiene a mi. Y yo siendo indiferente.

Considero mi anterior comportamiento muy infantil he inadecuado, ella es la única familia de sangre que me queda. Lo menos que puedo hacer es ser amable con ella.

– Yo también te extrañe, mamá– y sonrio para demostrarle que estoy con ella, aquí y ahora, y que no hay nada que no podamos superar juntas.

* * *

><p><strong>Chan!<strong>

**Pedo disculpas por mi retraso, tuve que escribir todos los caps de nuevo. En un principio, esto iba a ser parodia, pero cambié el primer capítulos y se cambió todo. Espero que te este gustando Rebeca!**

**El próximo capítulo es de navidad, y tengo sorpresitas.**

**Con Cariño, Won.**


	3. Encuentros inesperados y plan de escape

**Encuentros inesperados y escapada planeada – Katniss**

* * *

><p>Johanna ha llamado en la mañana para avisar que mañana es noche buena, y que nos quiere, a mí y a mi madre en la casa de Annie para la cena de mañana. El día está parcialmente nublado pero no llueve. Un clima "intermedio", pues mañana se diagnostica nieve.<p>

Con mi madre estamos en el centro de la capital del Distrito 4 comprando cosas, bueno, ella compra y yo miro. Las compras no son lo mío.

Me logro escapar de mi madre un rato y salgo como jabalí enfurecido hacia el terminal de trenes. Está lleno de gente abordando un tren. Me coloco en la fila de compra de boletos y abren una caja especialmente para mí. La gente no me había notado hasta ahora y trato de mostrarme indiferente, como si fuera una persona normal. Siento la gente arremolinarse a mi alrededor y pago el boleto lo más rápido que puedo.

La gente no me permite moverme, me desespero, me cuesta respirar y me mareo. Como puedo me agacho y gateo para salir del círculo que me rodea. Es demasiada gente y se ve furiosa.

Deben querer matarme, como yo maté a sus seres queridos. Corro y me meto al tren como puedo. Me acurruco en una esquina y me hago bolita. _Asesina, asesina, asesina… _Me tapo los oídos y lloro, no tanto como lo hacía por Prim, pero mucho.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos siento como alguien me toma con cuidado, un empleado del tren, seguramente. Pataleo como niña pequeña para que me suelten y el muy desgraciado no lo hace.

‒ ¡Suéltame! – grito fuertemente.

‒ No creo que quieras eso, preciosa –

‒ Compórtate Catnip ‒

Se me cae el alma al suelo al descubrir que es Gale el que me sostiene en sus brazos y Haytmich a su lado con una mujer rubia.

‒ ¿Gale? ¿Haytmich? – pregunto extrañada.

‒No, fíjate que soy Seneca… ‒ dice sarcásticamente el alcohólico.

‒No es necesario el sarcasmo, precioso – contesto arrastrando las palabras. Me suelto del agarre de Gale y me incorporo.

‒ Ustedes dos no se están comportando correctamente, recuerden los modales. Ahora Gale, por favor llévanos al compartimento‒ Esa voz no la olvidaría ni aunque me hicieran Hijacking. Lo poco que queda de su acento capitolino es suficiente para que me de cuanta de quien es. Busco a la susodicha con la mirada y no la encuentro.

‒ ¿Effie?‒ pregunto al aire.

Haymitch levanta las cejas con gesto sorprendido y se hace a un lado. Gale de ríe tras de mi espalda. La mujer rubia se entristece, pero sonríe nuevamente.

Esperen un momento… ¡Ella es Effie!

‒ ¡Effie!‒ me tiro a abrazarla como un oso. No supe de ella desde que la vi en la mansión de Snow antes de que matara a Coin. La recordaba más distante, pero ahora veo un nuevo brillo en sus ojos de color azul claro y siento como me devuelve el abrazo. De alguna manera logro olvidarme de el rollo de la gente en el terminal y sorprenderme por el cambio de imagen de mi anterior escolta.

Un rato después, en la parada al distrito 6 se bajan Effie y Haytmich (¿A qué? No sé), molestándose con cosas triviales para variar; me quedo sola con Gale en el compartimento. Es una sala con sillones, simples pero cómodos, bastante amplia y moderna. Bloqueo mi mente para no pensar en los juegos y los trenes.

‒ ¿Cómo estas Katniss?‒ la voz de Gale me sobresalta.

‒ Mejor de lo que todos esperarán de mi alguna vez. Y ¿Qué hay de ti?

‒Me arrepiento de muchas cosas, pude haber sido mejor‒ cuando lo miro el desvía la mirada, nervioso.

‒No tienes de que arrepentirte‒ digo sincera‒ No fuiste tú el culpable de muchas cosas.

‒No lo entiendes, yo diseñe esas bombas‒ debate él frustrado.

‒Fue culpa del sistema, de los que estaban al poder. De Coin‒. Digo yo, enfurecida. Y al no verlo dispuesto a contestar, prosigo: ‒ Por eso luchamos, por eso perdimos gente y por eso fue la revolución. Y ninguna guerra se gana sin pérdidas, Gale. El hecho de que Coin ocupara las bombas para _eso _fue culpa del sistema, no tuya…

‒ ¿En serio estas dispuesta a perdonarme? – pregunta esperanzado.

Asiento con la cabeza y me paró, dispuesta a salir del tren. Antes de salir digo:

‒Pero no esperes que sea fácil, Feliz Navidad‒ y dejo el tren.

* * *

><p>Se preguntaran ¿Por qué me fui así de la nada y sin avisar? Pues es mi plan. Vine al Distrito 7 a buscar el regalo para <em>Jo <em>(Ella detesta que le llame así) y de paso un recuerdo. Luego pienso ir al Distrito 8 y comprar algo para mi madre. El regalo para Annie es el más especial de todos, está en lo que en algún tiempo llame casa.

El Distrito 7 es hermoso, más de lo que era en la gira de la Victoria. Es como si la gente se esmerara en que el Distrito se vea bien para atraer más gente. _Turismo_.

Cuando tengo el hacha que mandé a hacer por teléfono, pequeña, filosa, letal e ideal para cortar madera de golpes secos, me dirijo al tren que me recogerá.

Algo raro que he notado es que la gente –a veces en montones‒ se acerca a mí para darme las gracias. La gente agradece mucho no tener que mandar a sus hijos a morir y poder tener una vida decente. Por ser cortes respondo que yo no fui, que fue un acto de todo y bla bla bla. Pero la verdad es que tengo prisa, mi madre debe estar buscándome o sigue sus compras como si nada. Tengo que volver al D4 antes de que anochezca.

Lo bueno es que los trenes son ahora más rápidos gracias a Beetee, por lo cual no tengo que preocuparme por las horas de viaje. Como me enteré, son 6 horas del Capitolio al D 13. No está mal.

* * *

><p>Suspiro fuertemente al tocar el piso de la estación del Distrito 12. Una oleada de recuerdos invaden mi mente y me siento agobiada. No demuestro ser débil en público, soy una nueva Katniss que deja atrás el pasado. Sonríe. No pasa nada. (Empiezo a creer que una parte de mi se parece a Effie).<p>

Avanzo por el arco metálico de la aldea de los Vencedores y me fuerzo a mirar el lugar. Intacto. Es como si nada hubiera pasado aquí desde el Vasallaje y probablemente sea así.

La casa de Peeta está vacía.

_Peeta._

El Chico del pan, el chico enamorado, mi esposo falso, el torturado, el que siempre quiso salvarme, el chico que alguna vez amé.

Y ahora no siento nada especial por él.

Me explico, ningún tipo de sentimientos amorosos ni cosas más allá de la amistad. Es un gran amigo, una gran persona, dispuesto siempre a ayudar y cuidar de las personas. Espero poder cuidar de él como el hizo conmigo. Merece a alguien mejor que yo.

Va a ser duro para él, solo y con recuerdos confusos. Ahora el debe estar en terapia en el Capitolio, con el Doctor Aurelius. Debe ser aburrido.

**Nota mental: Llamar a Peeta cuando salga del capitolio.**

El se merece una buena vida, y si yo le puedo ayudar, mejor.

Dejo de pensar en Peeta y entro mi casa correspondiente. Huele a polvo.

Los muebles están cubiertos por sábanas blancas y se ve una fina capa de polvo encima de todo. Subo las escaleras y entro a mi habitación. Saco u bolso de viaje del armario y saco cosas importantes para mí y para mi madre. Me pongo la chaqueta de cuero de mi padre. De paso, en otro bolso, hecho mucha ropa al bolso, incluyendo la ropa que me hizo Cinna para las situaciones especiales. Hasta encontré un sencillo vestido de novia. Llevé de todo y dejé lo que nunca creía ocupar en una bolsa de género que iría a dejar a Sae, para su nieta. Dejé los bolsos de ropa en la entrada y cojo uno más pequeño.

En el bolso pequeño hecho cosas de mi madre y una caja con las cosas que dejé en el D13. Entre ellas la perla de Peeta y el pin de Sinsajo. Cojo fotos de mi padre y de Prim, para terminar con la impersonal casa de mi madre.

‒Miau‒ salto del susto e instintivamente hago el ademán de sacar una flecha. Solo ha sido Buttercup. Antes de que escape, lo cojo del pelaje y lo hecho al bolso.

Voy a buscar el regalo para Annie.

Abro un armario bastante escondido y saco el objeto con cuidado. Lo guardo en uno de los bolsillos laterales del bolso. Saco mi arco y el caraj, me los pongo en la espalda. Tengo la tentación de decir "Buenas Noches" y ver si sigue funcionando. Si tuviera tiempo, iría al bosque.

Un bulto cae del armario cuando sierro una puerta. Un bulto grande. Lo cojo con cuidado y le sacó el poco polvo que tiene… Es el libro. El libro de plantas de mi familia. Tengo planes para el después.

Se me hace tarde.

* * *

><p>Cuando bajo en el distrito 4, cerca de las seis de la tarde, lo primero que veo es a mi madre con Johanna cruzadas de brazos con cara de enfado.<p>

(…)

Después de dos horas de sermones de mi madre y de Johanna, puedo ser libre. Cinco minutos de libertad antes de que mi madre vea lo que traje y se le vengan los recuerdos encima.

‒Buenas noches‒ susurro a mi arco y este prende una serie de luces que me indican que está en funcionamiento. Estoy en la playa, es de noche y corre un viento fuerte. Cojo una flecha y le prendo fuego en la punta. Apunto a lo más alto en el horizonte hacia el mar y disparo.

La flecha silenciosa se desliza por el cielo negro de la noche, sola en la oscuridad, con una llamita pequeña pero que no se extingue. Como la esperanza.

‒Por mis compañeros caídos‒ digo, y presiono el botón del arco que detona la flecha en el aire.

Fuegos artificiales de color fuego en el horizonte, sobre un fondo negro sin estrellas.

Es una explosión digna de admirar.

* * *

><p>Y el Próximo es navidad. Voy un poco atrasada :P<p>

Saludos, Won.

PD: T.H.G. no me pertenecen, son todos de Collins.


	4. Haymitch el Viejo Pascuero

Una Navidad anormal y Haymitch el viejo pascuero.

Dan las once cuarenta y cinco cuando Annie me pide amablemente que salga a pasear por el vecindario junto con Johanna. Acepto por el hecho de que esta última no puede contener su emoción por se su primera navidad, y que va a ver al Señor Claus, San Nicolás, Viejo Pascuero o lo que sea. Juro que esta tan, pero tan emocionada que se le ha olvidado su altanería habitual. Es insoportable.

Miro la sala en la que está la gente, mi madre, Beetee, Annie, Enobaria, Johanna, una amiga de Annie llamada

Ahora, con ayuda de Beetee, sacó a Johanna de la casa haciéndole creer que escuche las campanitas del trineo (Me han dado a entender que es una especie de aerodeslizador tirado por unos animales llamados renos) y ella sale como si se estuviese quemado la cola.

–¡Jo creo que lo escuche cerca de la casa de la esquina! – como las demás casas están vacías no se si me creerá, pero al parecer no se da cuenta.

–¡Vamos Katniss, así ves que si existe! – Corro tras ella y me doy cuenta de que definitivamente hay alguien tocando las campanitas por la esquina. Me apresuró a Johanna, para ganarle en llegar.

–¡Jo jo jo! –Se ríe alguien corriendo por detrás de las casas a nuestros lados. Por un momento creo que escucho sinsajos repetir esa riza, que no logro identificar.

–¡Aprieta el cachete, Everdeen! – y la chica del D7 me toma de la mano para que corra a su ritmo.

–¡¿Crees que estaba corriendo de verdad!?Ingenua –y empiezo a correr como si me persiguiera un muto.

Llego a la casa y trato de abrir la puerta, pero no puedo, esta cerrada.

–¡A la otra! –le grito a Johanna antes de que llegue a mi lado.

–¡Ho ho ho! ¡Feliz Navidad! – Escucho detrás de la tercera casa de la fila izquierda. Es una acento que no logro reconocer.

Mason se encamina a pasos sigilosos a la casa por delante y espera que yo vaya por detrás. Le hago señas de que abra la puerta delantera, no hay nada por detrás y las risas se desplazaron al segundo piso de la casa. Veo que entra y yo entro por la puerta trasera, que estaba abierta.

Acompaño a Jo en las escaletas y ella abre despacio la puerta que da a la habitación matrimonial. Empuja la puerta con el pie, lentamente y logro escuchar claramente que es una voz de mujer, una que conozco demasiado bien para olvidar.

Y sobre la cama hay un duende. Con sus zapatos chistosos verdes, con una campanilla dorada en la punta, sus medias de líneas rojas y blancas, vestido de color verde navidad, con detalles en rojo y dorado, un sombrero muy chistoso y un micrófono, esta la mismísima Effie Trinket saltando en la cama.

…

Miro a Johanna con cara de póker y ella me devuelve la misma mirada. Effie a dejado de saltar y nos mira esperando algo.

–…–

–…–

–Oh Oh…– la chica del capitolio hace una mueca de vergüenza.

Dirijo mi mirada hacia Effie y veo que esta se baja de la cama y abre la ventana que da al mar, en el segundo piso… No lo va a hacer, no. ¡NO! ¡No puede ser!

Y mi escolta salta por la ventana.

–¡VEN AQUÍ, AYUDANTE DE SANTA! – y Johanna se tira por la ventana también..

¡Tenia que ser amiga de estas dos locas!

Salto por la ventana y empieza la persecución.

Con una agilidad que desconocía en Effie, veo que cayó rodando ágilmente y avanzó unos cuantos metros, sacándole ventaja a Johanna, que se dio de cara con la arena. Yo caí de pie y luego me fui de espaldas; Johanna se paró y me ayudó a pararme y salimos corriendo tras Effie, quien corría bastante rápido.

Corríamos formando un triángulo, con Trinket en la punta de arriba, a un ritmo constante acercándonos a la casa de Annie por la playa. Johanna estaba a punto de alcanzar a mi escolta cuando esta para de golpe y caen las dos juntas al suelo.

Johanna le aplica la llave inmovilizadora y le pregunta:

–¡¿Dónde esta Santa?! –

Effie no alcanza a hablar y en su lugar escucho una voz conocidísima para mi.

–Tronquitos, párale ya. No querrás que te ponga en mi lista negra para el próximo año ¿O sí? –Haymitch esta en el techo de la casa de Annie vestido con el traje típico de Santa Clauss, el traje rojo con el gorro que tiene un copito; sobre su hombro trae una gran bolsa roja con detalles en dorado, vacía–. Ya he dejado los regalos aquí, suéltala o me los llevaré.

Johanna, pasmada del asombro, suelta a Effie y se acerca a la casa.

–¿Eres real, viejo Clauss?

–Eso parece.

–¿Trajiste regalos para mi? –Pregunta infantilmente la vencedora del 7.

Haymitch bufa molesto y se baja del techo. Se que tiene unas ganas inimaginables de acabar este montaje y decirle a Jo que es falso y que santa no existe, pero se resiste y dice: – Compruébalo por ti misma, cielito.

Johanna entra a la casa a la velocidad de la luz, secundada por Annie, Bette, mi Madre y los demás, dejándonos a Effie, Haytmich y a mi afuera, cerca de las olas de mar. Ayudo a mi escolta a pararse y la saludo como corresponde y nos dirigimos a la casa seguidos por Haymitch, quien ha bajado del techo por una escaleta metálica.

– Preciosa, ¿Te gustó mi interpretación? –me pregunta el alcohólico.

– La verdad es que esa interpretación, ni el capitolio te la compra –. El ríe animosamente –. Lo que me sorprende es tu _ayudante_, la duende. ¿hay algo que no sepa, ah?

Effie sonríe triste.

– Huir era parte de mi tortura en el Capitolio, además estaba todo muy ensayado. Es mejor que entremos, hace frío. Por cierto Katniss, me gusta tu nuevo corte de pelo–. Sonrío y nos adentramos a la casa.

(…)

– ¡Una hacha nueva! Y es de las buenas ¡Gracias sinsajo! –Exclama Jo cuando desenvuelve el regalo, sus reacciones han sido muy diversas, desde bailar un poco hasta abrazar a toda la gente que esta en la sala. Creo que Beetee esta grabando esto, con nuestro consentimiento, para guardarlo para la prosperidad. Ya veo como nos vamos a reir en un par de años de las locuras de Johanna la navideña.

Me pierdo un poco en mis pensamientos cuando veo el regalo de Beetee.

Miro el arco sonriendo y lo examino. Es de madera tallada con los rostros de la revolución y también esta llena de símbolos valiosos para nosotros, veo un sinsajo y un tramo de cuerda con nudos. Es hermoso.

– Gracias Beetee, es perfecto.

Al cabo de un rato empiezan a quedar pocos regalos. Veo dos cajas enormes, tres paquetes medianos y uno rectangular largo. Se que dos de esos paquetes son míos para Annie y el otro, ya lo van a ver.

Todos en la sala teníamos un pequeño montoncito de cosas significativas a nuestro lado, pero Annie al contrario de la mayoría de la sala tenía un gran montón de ropita de bebé muy linda (Unas piezas fueron tejidas por mi madre).

Gale me envió una carta y unas galletas hechas por su madre. Y yo le di una carta también (bien corta) y regalos para sus hermanos. Me ha dado su número de teléfono de su casa en el D2 para que le llame. La situación va mejorando.

– A ver, a ver. Este es para…–Haymitch estaba con su ropa "normal" (pero con un gorrito rojo con un pompón blanco) anunciando para quien eran los regalos–. ¡Para Mi! De Effiencita.

Haymitch desenvuelve la gran caja (Que debe de ser de la mitad de su altura) y hay una jaula. Con un ganso adentro. Que tenía un moño color azul.

– ¡No te rías, preciosa! –Me reclama Haymitch cuando casi me tiro al piso de la risa. Al parecer le a gustado su regalo, pues ya tiene el pajarraco fuera de la jaula y lo acaricia, este grazna–. Gracias rubiecita.

– No hay de que.

No se que lio hay entre mi mentor y mi escolta cosa que o están peleando o están molestándose con apodos extraños.

– Y este es para ¡Effie! –anuncia pasándole con cuidado la caja a Effie, quien esta sentada al lado de Haymitch. Abre la caja y la jaula y ¡Sorpresa! Otro ganso. Pero este tiene un listón rosado.

–¡Hay pero que linda! –exclama mirando a la gansa– Se va a llamar "Haymitcha".

– Entonces el mío se llama "Effieto".

Por el bosque ¡Que ridículo!

– Supongo que son pareja –dice Beetee mirando como Effieto frota _cariñosamente _su cuello contra el de Haymitcha.

– Si, con Haymitch salimos desde que acabó la rebelión –Esperen un momento. Con razón se comportan tan extraño. Miro a los demás de la sala y están igual de atónitos que yo.

– Los gansos también son pareja –explica fallidamente Haymitch para luego mirarme con una cara que no logro identificar. Una mezcla entre lástima, vergüenza y aceptación.

– Siempre supe que había algo de por medio, he he he Haymitch –le dice pícaramente Johanna a el alcohólico y este la mira con cara de asesino. Se ponen a discutir y Effie va al patio a tomar un poco de aire (Con paraguas y todo).

Beetee ríe divertido, Enobaria se mira las uñas como si nada estuviese pasando, mi madre esta ayudando a Annie a cerrar las ventanas, pues se a puesto a llover y yo estoy sentada admirando el panorama. Ojalá estuviera Peeta aquí, arreglaría la discusión y saldría a alivianar las cosas. Lo extraño.

– ¡Paren ya! Es navidad y nadie pelea –. Annie sale al rescate volviendo con mi madre a la sala de estar y Haymitch se va a buscar a Effie afuera.

Johanna se para y se pone el gorrito que dejó el alcohólico allí.

– Veamos… –saca los tres paquetes medianos y dice: El azul para Beetee de un alcohólico anónimo, el color arena para Annie de Llamitas y este gordo rojo es para "El Chico del Pan" de Llamitas nuevamente. ¡Estas solidaría hoy, chica en llamas!

Johanna le pasa el regalo a Annie y esta lo abre con cuidado.

Se asombra cuando ve lo que hay en el interior: Un tramo de cuerda con nudos con forma de niño y una nota. Annie se pone a llorar cuando la lee.

– "_Si no estoy allí es porque morí protegiendo lo que formamos,_

_la rebelión que cambió todo lo que conocíamos y _

_espero que nuestro hijo pueda disfrutar el nuevo mundo_

_Annie, cuida de el" _

–Gracias Katniss –dice abrazándome.

– El me pidió que te lo diera si el no podía pasártelo personalmente a ti y creo que era la ocasión perfecta.

Pasando el momento Beetee abre su regalo y encuentra un alambre como el de la segunda arena, pero este parece más moderno y más difícil de conseguir, cuando Haymitch entra con Effie (Ambos tiritando de frío) le agradece el obsequio.

Beetee me dice que antes de fin de año viajará al Capitolio y le pasará el obsequio a Peeta, porque yo no vuelvo a ese lugar ni aunque solo quedaran cenizas.

Jo me pasa el último regalo y veo que es para mi. El liviano y como mencioné anteriormente, grande. Lo desenvuelvo con cuidado del sobre café y …

Es un cuadro. Pintado por Peeta. Y salimos el y yo corriendo en la pradera, en un campo lleno de dientes de león. Y sonrió.

– Y con ese último regalo que preciosa no nos quiere mostrar, se concluye la cena navideña.

Se que en un fondo bien profundo de mi corazón (Uno desecho y roto que he remendado con ayuda de familia) se que aún quiero a Peeta.

Creo que no podrá ser totalmente "Una Nueva Vida sin Ti", pues estos chicos me tienen como pelota de ping-pong (Un juego del Capitolio).


End file.
